


Escape From The Getaway

by Dreamersky



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersky/pseuds/Dreamersky
Summary: A private, semi remote destination seemed like a perfect choice for a romantic getaway. Until it wasn't...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story before news of the show ending was announced. Man, I'm going to miss these two.  
> Hope you all enjoy their adventure in this story.

Danny and Steve sat in silence as the wind blew through the bungalow with a recognizable hum. However, this time the sound was both familiar and menacing. The ocean slapped violently against the white sand, and the thunderstorm rendered the satellite dish useless. The silence inside the small family room was deafening, and Steve needed a diversion.  


Tossing a suggestive glance in Danny’s direction, Steve said, “Want to call it a night?”  


His partner stared at his cell phone, as if watching the screen with dedicated concentration would make signal bars magically appear. Still no cell phone service and no workable transportation off the island.  


“Uh…yeah. Sure,” Danny said, clearly distracted. “Nothing we can do until the sun comes up.”  


Steve thought about a few things they could do before the sun came up, seeing as how they were stranded right now. What a difference a day makes, he thought to himself. This trip was supposed to be the perfect getaway. A place to disconnect from reality for a while.  


Months after his mother’s horrific death, Steve was still struggling, trying to pull himself out of a deep state of depression while getting on with life. Danny had been by his side every step of the way. He’d even moved in with Steve, keeping him company as he slowly wandered through a new kind of normal. Acting on a suggestion from a friend of a friend who owned several rental properties throughout Hawaii, Steve had talked Danny into taking a few days off from work, just the two of them.  


A private, semi remote destination, without the usual trappings of hectic travelers and copious amounts of tourist attractions seemed like a perfect choice. So, with that idea in mind, Steve chose the smallest inhabited island in Hawaii. After catching a flight to Maui, Steve and Danny had rented a fishing boat and traveled 9 miles to a secluded, one-bedroom bungalow, situated on the most southern tip of the island of Lanai.  


Day one had been perfect. Fishing, hiking, eating, and beer guzzling, while debating the true meaning of life. And the first night had been equally as satisfying. Steve and Danny used the seclusion as an opportunity to satiate uninhibited desires, without the worry of a roommate hearing too much. In one night, they’d physically christened every room in the bungalow, including the kitchen.  


For Steve, the ability to share in an intimate relationship with Danny was essentially therapeutic. Everything he’d been through over the last year, combined with an indescribable blow of vulnerability, had changed the dynamic of their 10-year friendship, taking it to a whole other level.  


In the pre-dawn hours of the second day on Lanai, Steve had abruptly woken up from a deep sleep, his eyes wide, staring into the darkness of the room.  


Danny had lifted his head from Steve’s chest, sleep coated eyes at half-mast. “What? What’s the matter with you?”  


“Did you hear that?”  


“Hear what?” Danny said, untangling his limbs from around Steve’s.  


“A loud boom.”  


“Uh…no. I was in the middle of a sex induced coma, thank you very much. Bad dream?”  


Steve relaxed back into the pillow, taking Danny with him. “Maybe. Go back to sleep.”  


After a few minutes of silence, Danny’s light snoring filled the room again. Steve remained alert for a few minutes longer, and then he finally fell asleep.  


A few hours later, Steve and Danny stood on a dock, located only 200 feet from the bungalow, gazing at a hole the size of a basketball on the side exterior of the boat they’d rented.  


“Well, I guess it wasn’t a dream,” Danny confirmed. “You must have heard another boat collide with this one.”  


Steve blew out a sigh. “How the hell do you run into a docked boat?”  


“Alcohol and teenagers were probably involved,” Danny said, shaking his head.  


A thunderstorm had moved in an hour later, pounding the island with tropical rain, high winds, and cloud-to-ground lightening, keeping Steve and Danny trapped inside the bungalow, with spotty cell service for the duration of the day. As dinner time rolled around, the night sky was still turbulent, dishing out tropical downpours while Steve and Danny prepared pan-fried  


rib-eye steaks, tossed salad, and mashed potatoes. Now it was close to midnight, there was still no cell service and Danny had started to worry, checking his cell phone every few minutes for a signal.  


“There are plenty of things we can do until the sun comes up,” Steve said. “Hopefully the storms will move out tomorrow and we can get transportation.”  


Danny stared at Steve carefully. “You know, I’ve been thinking….”  


“Oh, shit.”  


“Answer me this,” Danny said, ignoring Steve’s sarcasm. “What are the chances that someone ends up on the most remote side of this island, before the sun rises, and inadvertently damages a boat that’s docked, only to leave without a note of apology, phone number to call, or knock on the door to claim responsibility.”  


Truth be told, Steve had thought about the damaged boat all day, but he’d been reluctant to bring it up with Danny. Danny tended to worry way too much. Nevertheless, this didn’t feel like some random accident to Steve. In the early morning hours, when he’d been awakened by the loud noise, he didn’t recall hearing the engine of another boat. The way he saw it, whoever damaged their boat didn’t care if they’d been left without viable transportation. And that was problematic, since they were at least 40 miles from the closest resort, hotel, or grocery store.  


“Slim to none,” Steve admitted.  


“Exactly!” Danny said, throwing up his hands to underscore his point. This private island houses mainly wealthy people. The locals probably have insurance that covers everything, even healthcare for their pets.”  


Steve chuckled nervously and ran a hand over stubble that had grown way past a 5 o’clock shadow.  


“Nothing sinister is going on, Danny. Like you said, a few drunk teenagers probably took their parent’s boat out for a joy ride. We’ll get it sorted out tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.”  


Steve placed a comforting kiss on Danny’s lips and playfully slapped his ass.  


“I’m feeling a little distracted tonight, babe,” Danny confessed.  


“I’ll work on that,” Steve said, cupping Danny’s tight ass in his palm. “Take your mind off that damaged boat for a while.”  


A few minutes later, they were both naked on the king size bed. Steve’s mouth was creating a wet and warm suction around Danny’s erection, keeping his promise, taking Danny’s mind off the damaged boat. Danny grabbed Steve’s hair with one hand and a fist full of quilt in the other. He lifted his hips off the bed, offering Steve every inch of his manhood. Steve sucked greedily, opening his throat to accommodate Danny’s girth.  


“Oh, fuck…so close,” Danny mumbled, panting as his hips swiveled with languid motion.  


Steve released Danny from his mouth with a pop and moved over him, straddling his hips. Danny immediately spread his legs so Steve could settle between his thighs. He caressed his own erection while observing Steve through dilated pupils. Steve filled his palm with lubricant and rubbed the slick fluid over his member. In short order, he prepared Danny for penetration and smoothly slid his engorged, well lubricated erection deep inside his lover. Danny muttered unintelligible words of gratitude, curled his arms around Steve’s shoulders, and pushed his hips against Steve’s, receiving every inch.  


Their bodies melted into an intense, erotic dance, one that lasted only a few minutes before they both exploded with strangled groans. Steve’s forearms framed Danny’s head, and he lowered his mouth to meet Danny’s lips, their tongues participating in an unhurried exploration. Danny’s erection continued to pulsate, forcing sprays of warm fluid all over Steve’s stomach, his tight, pulsating cavity milking Steve dry. Outside, the rain pounded against the roof of the bungalow, creating a tranquil background of white noise, lulling them into a deep, satiated sleep.  


A couple hours later, Steve’s body jolted into alertness, even though the room was quiet. The thunder and rain had finally stopped, and the moon was bright, illuminating the bedroom with a soft glow. Had he just heard a thump? Was it inside, outside, or just a dream? Danny slept like a log, cuddled next to Steve, his ass snugly tucked against his stomach. Steve draped his arm protectively over his small, yet muscular companion.  


Lifting his head, Steve cautiously listened to the distinctive sounds inside the bungalow. The low hum of the refrigerator motor coming from the kitchen. The rhythmic tick-tock from the clock hanging on the bedroom wall. And then he heard it again. A muffled thump. The noise seemed to be coming from outside of the bungalow, beneath the bedroom window. Steve gave Danny a quick shake.  


“Babe. Wake up,” he whispered in Danny’s ear.  


Danny stirred, slow to wake from yet another sex induced coma, as he liked to say.  


Steve moved like a panther, easing out of bed, grabbing his gun, and shaking Danny again, a little too hard this time.  


“What the hell?” Danny said, turning to look up at Steve who was now standing next to the window, easing the blinds open, just enough to see outside.  


Danny shot out of bed faster than a bolt of lightning, blond strands of his hair standing at attention.  


“What’s happening. What are you looking at?”  


Steve put a finger to his mouth to shush Danny. He pointed at the window and silently mouthed,  


“Someone’s out there.”  


Danny nodded and quickly pulled his firearm from the dresser drawer. He had scoffed at Steve for suggesting they take their guns with them to relax on a secluded island for a few days. Steve had argued that cops and soldiers never leave home without a weapon, no matter how much rest and relaxation was involved. The added travel responsibility was an inconvenience, but very necessary in Steve’s opinion.  


Danny took his place on the opposite side of the window, watching Steve carefully, waiting for the next step. They were now in full task force mode. They were also butt naked.  


Steve peeked out the window again, just in time to witness a shadowy figure shifting from a crouched position outside the bungalow. Steve watched as the person took off in the direction of the forest, moving lithely, wearing dark clothing. Had it not been for the bright glow of the moon, Steve would not have seen the prowler at all.  


“He’s running for the trees, Danny!” Steve started toward the bedroom door.  


“Where are you going?”  


“To catch that motherfucker!”  


“Like that?” Danny pointed to his new favorite body part on Steve, now dangling lifeless between his legs.  


Steve looked down, suddenly remembering that he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on his body.  


“Shit. Get dressed, and we’ll go search the perimeter.”  


Danny was shaking his head before Steve could get the whole sentence out his mouth.  


“I have a better idea. We get dressed, call the police, and report the…what? Intruder? Trespasser?”  


Steve set his gun on the dresser, turned on the bedside lamp, and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.  


“We are the police, Danny.”  


"Please. Stop,” Danny said, pulling on the same clothes Steve had peeled off him a couple hours prior.  


“We are vacationers on this island. We are not chasing some goon through an unfamiliar, dark and soggy jungle.”  


Steve peeked out the window again. No goon in sight. “Do we have cell service?”  


Danny picked up his phone to check. “Yep. I’ll make the call?”  


“It’s not exactly an emergency now. Whoever it was is gone.”  


Steve and Danny decided to wait until daybreak before calling the Lanai Sheriff’s Department. They were inspecting the area around the bungalow when an officer pulled up and angled his brawny physique out of an SUV. He was at least three inches taller than Steve and about 60 pounds heavier.  


“Aloha, gentlemen. I’m Officer Holokai. Heard you had some trouble this morning?”  


Steve lifted his chin. “Commander Steve McGarrett. This is my partner, Detective Danny Williams.”  


“Ahh, Hawaii Five-0 Task Force,” Officer Holokai announced enthusiastically, extending his hand.  


“Your reputation is legendary. Welcome to the island of Lanai.”  
He glanced in the direction of the damaged boat at the dock and winced. “You all have some kind of accident?”  


“Not our damage,” Danny said.  


“Someone or something damaged it before the storm came in,” Steve added. “We were stranded with no cell service and no way to get for help.”  


Officer Holokai pushed out his bottom lip. “That’s a shame. Nice boat. We’ve had no accident reports come in. Everyone’s been hunkered down the last 24 hours, staying out of the storm.”  


The officer walked toward the boat for a closer inspection. Steve and Danny followed.  


“You know, the locals have better manners than to damage someone else’s property and take off without a word.”  


“We figured as much,” Steve said. “That’s why we want to report it. We also had a prowling incident last night.”  


Officer Holokai gave Steve his full attention.  


“I heard a loud boom the morning the boat was damaged. Woke me up. But I never heard the motor from another boat.”  


Danny glared at Steve. He had conveniently left out that tidbit of information during their conversation last night.  


Officer Holokai took a concerned position. “You think last night’s incident is connected to the damaged boat?”  


“Possibly. The prowler was crouched below the bedroom window, about 2:00 am. Lean frame, tall, dressed in dark clothes. Ran off in the direction of forest.” Steve pointed to the dense wilderness surrounding the back of the bungalow.  


Danny added, “There are fresh footprints in the dirt. Size 12. Nike running shoes for men. I snapped a picture with my phone.”  


Officer Holokai appeared to be surprised at the details of Danny’s assessment.  


“We’ve done this a time or two,” Danny said.  


Officer Holokai looked toward the bungalow. “Did you happen to find any footprints outside the second bedroom?”  


“There’s only one bedroom,” Danny said.  


Officer Holokai passed a curious glance between Danny and Steve. Their expressions remained neutral.  


The officer cleared his throat. “Oh, that’s right. Give me a few minutes to write up a report on the vandalized boat and the trespasser. The rental company’s insurance should cover damages for the boat.”  


Danny checked his phone and asked, “Is cell phone service always unreliable in these parts?”  


Officer Holokai offered a modest smile. “Folks usually come here to unplug for a while, so we don’t get a lot of complaints about cell service. Lanai City has the most reliable towers. Up here, it’s going to be spotty. Especially during bad weather.”  


“Can you give us a lift into town?” Steve asked. “We’d like to rent a car for the next couple of days.”  


“Sure thing, Commander. What about the boat?”  


“We’d like to have back-up transportation during our stay, just in case.”  


“Good idea. Give me a few minutes to walk the perimeter of the bungalow, see if I can find anything else before writing up the report.”  


**************  


In Lanai City, Steve and Danny rented a Jeep Wrangler, toured the town square surrounding Dole Park, and enjoyed a hearty seafood boil for lunch. They purchased groceries at the supermarket and made it back to the bungalow by mid-afternoon. The damaged boat had been removed by the rental company, and they’d promised Steve a replacement would arrive within 24 to 48 hours.  


“Want to go hiking?” Steve asked Danny as they put away the groceries.  


“Too soggy from the rain. Let’s go tomorrow.”  


Steve grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. “What about a movie? We should have satellite service now.”  


Danny slipped behind Steve, wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck.  


“Let’s go lay down.”  


“Are you tired?” Steve asked.  


“I could use a nap.”  


Steve grinned. “A nap, huh?”  


Danny snaked his hand under Steve’s t-shirt, his hand trailing over his chest, giving his nipples special attention.  


“Yeah, a nap.”  


An hour later, Steve had yet to grab a minute of shut eye, but his ass had taken a William’s workout. Danny had led Steve to the couch, swiftly maneuvered him into a face-down position, and relieved him of his pants. And then he got down to business, committing mind-blowing carnal acts of pleasure on Steve’s ass.  


“I won’t be able to sit for a week,” Steve said, ass bare, wearing only his t-shirt.  


Danny slicked his hair back into place and pulled on his briefs, giving Steve a playful slap on the ass for good measure.  


“Please. Stop pretending you don’t like it rough. You love that shit. Now put your pants back on.”  


Steve smiled into the couch cushion, his eyes slowly closing. “I can’t move, Danny.”  


Danny rested his body on top of Steve and pressed his groin snug against his ass. “I don’t mind taking advantage of your unexpected paralysis.”  


Steve could feel Danny’s growing erection through his cotton briefs. “Seriously, Danny?”  


“I can’t help it. Your ass is just too tempting,” Danny murmured into Steve’s neck. Pulling Steve’s earlobe between his lips, Danny sucked lightly on the soft flesh, and then whispered in his ear. “Get some pants on, or I’ll wear your ass out for another 20 minutes.”  


Steve pushed his ass tight against Danny’s semi-hard erection. “Is that supposed to be a threat?”  


A loud knock on the front door of the bungalow subdued the moment.  


“The hell?” Danny said, slowly climbing off Steve. He tugged and rearranged the hard-on growing inside his briefs, trying quickly to deflate the situation.  


Steve’s situation was at half-staff as well. He pulled on his jeans, adjusted the t-shirt carefully over his bulge, and padded to the door. He put an eye up to the peephole. It wasn’t like they were expecting dinner guests.  


“Who is it?” Danny asked, coming up behind Steve.  


“I don’t see anyone.” Steve put his hand on the doorknob.  


“What are you doing?”  


“What does it look like I’m doing? Someone just knocked on the door.”  


Danny threw up his hands. “You just said you didn’t see anyone through the peephole.”  


“Yeah, that’s why I’m opening the door, Danny.”  


“Wait! A few hours ago, we had a crouched-outside-the-bedroom window prowler on the property.”  


Steve turned to stare at Danny. “So, this time he decided to knock first?”  


Steve opened the door with caution. No one was standing outside. They eased out onto the front deck, one checking the right side of the bungalow, the other checking the left side.  


The Jeep was still parked in front of the bungalow. And all four tires were flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Steve stood in front of the Jeep, staring at the flat tires, completely baffled and pissed off.  


“Son-of-a-bitch slashed the tires,” Danny said through a grimace, hands on hips.  


“Is someone trying to scare us off?” Steve asked. “Broad daylight and this guy slashes not one, but all four tires!”  


“If they wanted us to go away, why disable the boat and the Jeep?” Danny pointed out. “Without transportation, we’re trapped.”  


Steve’s eyes grew dark and intense. He studied the surrounding jungle, nostrils flared. Danny knew that look. He didn’t like that look.  


“Babe, I don’t want to get jammed up in some crazy bullshit. Let’s call Officer Holokai, pack our stuff, and get the hell off this island.”  


Steve blew out a sigh, nodding in agreement. “We’ll catch a ferry back to Maui from the city.”  


Back inside, Danny grabbed his phone and breathed a sigh of relief when a few service bars lit up on the screen. He grabbed the officer’s business card from the bedroom and dialed his number while Steve used his phone to call the car rental place, informing them that the Jeep would need to be towed.  


Steve kept his eyes locked on the living room window, looking for a lunatic carrying a knife. And then suddenly, Danny froze, staring at his phone like it belonged to someone else.  


“Danny, what’s wrong?”  


“The number on this card is disconnected.”  


“You dialed the wrong number. Try again.”  


Danny studied the card and dialed the number again, putting the call on speaker so Steve could hear.  


“The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service,” the automated voice confirmed.  


“Call the main number to the Lanai Sheriff’s Department,” Steve said, trying to maintain a calm tone.  


Danny dialed the direct number to the sheriff’s department, the phone still on speaker.  


“Lanai City Sheriff’s Department,” a pleasant female voice answered.  


“Can I speak to Officer, Holokai?”  


“Officer Holokai?”  


“Yes, Officer Holokai,” Danny reinforced.  


“Who’s calling?” The woman asked.  


“Detective Danny Williams. I’m staying in a bungalow on the south end of the island. Officer Holokai was here this morning.”  


“Uh…Detective Williams, that’s not possible. Officer Holokai passed away months ago.”  


Time seemed to stand still. Danny and Steve locked eyes as confusion settled over them like a dark cloud.  


“I’m sorry?” Steve said. “Can you repeat that?”  


“Officer Holokai has been dead for 6 months. Heart Attack. Can you describe the person you saw this morning?”  


Danny ran a hand over his face and said, “We called your department this morning about a couple of incidents here at the bungalow. A man about 6’4, approximately 250 pounds, showed up and introduced himself as Officer Holokai. He was driving an SUV with a Lanai City Sheriff’s Department logo. He wrote up a police report, drove us into town, and left us a card with his direct number.”  


Steve added, “During the ride into town, he told us he usually patrols the south side of the island.”  


Frenzied tapping on a keyboard commenced in the background. And after a beat of silence, the woman said, “There have been no police reports filed in our system in over two weeks. We don’t have a lot of reported violations on this island.”  


“Okay,” Danny said, his eyes wandering. “We told this guy that someone had damaged our boat. And, this morning, around 2:00 am, a trespasser was prowling around the bungalow, doing God knows what. This guy, pretending to be a dead officer drove us into town. We rented a Jeep, and someone has slashed all four tires.”  


“In broad daylight,” Steve added.  


“Did you see the perpetrator?” The woman asked.  


Danny passed a glance in Steve’s direction. “No. We…uh…dozed off.”  


Steve jumped in. “Someone knocked on the door and took off. That’s when we noticed the slashed tires.”  


“Please hold a minute while I dispatch officers to your location.”  


“Real officers this time?” Danny asked, sarcasm and anger lacing his tone.  


“Yes, sir. I’m terribly sorry about this. We’ll get to the bottom of it.”  


While Danny held the cell phone like a lifeline, Steve grabbed his gun from the bedroom and shoved it in the back of his jeans. He bolted the front door and checked all the windows.  


“Detective Williams,” the woman said on the other end. “Thank you for holding. We are sending a couple of our officers out to you. They’re coming from the city, so please remain inside until they get there.”  


“Will do,” Danny said on a sigh. Thanks.”  


Steve paced the room like a caged animal. Danny kept his eyes on the front window.  


“He was in a department vehicle, Danny.”  


“Yeah, I know. Why would this guy impersonate an officer? What the hell is going on?”  


“And how does he fool the locals? The death of a sheriff on an island this size wouldn’t be a secret.”  


Danny said, “If he’s staying within the most isolated part of the island, he might not encounter many city locals. And vacationers like us wouldn’t have a clue.”  


“Fuck! What have I gotten us into now? I’m sorry, Danny.”  


Danny strolled over to Steve, locking his arms around his neck. “You don’t owe me an apology. This is not your fault. Feels like we stumbled into something crazy, by no fault of our own. Who told you about this place?”  


“Friend of a friend arrangement,” Steve said distractedly, pulling away from Danny and checking the window again.  


“Okay. Let’s start there. Who exactly was the friend of a friend?”  


“I ran into a high school class mate a couple weeks ago, at the grocery store. We were catching up, and I mentioned that I’d had a rough year, lost my mom, that kind of thing. He mentioned having a friend who knows a guy that owns these discounted rental properties. Said he could get me a good deal on a place to getaway for a few days.”  


“What’s the owner’s name?” Danny asked.  


“Tom Baylor. His company is Baylor Properties, and he owns a few secluded properties on Lanai and Maui. I thought I’d gotten a good deal.”  


Danny rubbed his chin. “Did you speak to Tom Baylor on the phone?”  


“No, didn’t need to. He had everything set up online, like Airbnb. You can search properties by area and price and reserve with a credit card.”  


“Reviews?” Danny asked lightly.  


“All good reviews. I’m not an idiot, Danny.” Steve puffed out his chest and lifted his chin. Ready for an argument.  


Danny lifted his hands in surrender. He didn’t want to fight. He knew Steve was furious, probably blaming himself for the mess they seemed to be in. He’d been in a self-blame frame of mind since Joe’s death. And the tragic, yet predictable death of Doris had only intensified Steve’s unhealthy mental state.  


Danny placed a light kiss on Steve’s lips. “This is not your fault.”  


Steve’s shoulders deflated. He pulled Danny into a tight hug, blowing out a frustrated sigh.  


“I can’t suffer the loss of one more person I love, Danny. If something happens to you, I’m done.”  


“Please don’t say that. God forbid, if something happens to me, Grace and Charlie will need you around.”  


Steve’s nodded, a lump forming in his throat. “Can we change the subject?”  


Danny pulled away from Steve and walked toward the window, his mind replaying the conversation they’d had with the guy pretending to be Officer Holokai. Steve continued to pace back and forth while they waited.  


“Steve, I just thought of something.”  


Steve stopped pacing. “What?”  


“This morning, when we were talking to the fake Holokai, he asked us if there were also footprints outside the second bedroom.”  


“Maybe he’s not familiar with the property.”  


“Or maybe he is,” Danny theorized. “He didn’t ask us how many bedrooms were in the bungalow. He specifically asked had we also found footprints outside the second bedroom.”  


Steve instinctively assessed the bungalow, as if seeing it for the first time. He strode into the family room, his eyes darting from one corner of the space to the other. The cozy room held a recliner and a sofa large enough to hold four people, both covered in a neutral grey fabric. There was a traditional cherry wood coffee table, and two matching end tables with lamps. A 46-inch, flat screen television was bolted over the dark wood mantel of a red brick fireplace. The master bedroom with an attached bathroom sat to the right of an eat in kitchen, leading to a small outdoor patio with a large BBQ grill built into a wall, and an outdoor dining set made of bamboo.  


On a wall, catty corner to the fireplace, a built-in cherry wood bookshelf stood about six feet tall. There was a framed painting of an old man and a dog in a fishing boat in the center of the bookshelf, just at eye level, with shelves constructed around the artwork. The shelves held travel books, a Webster dictionary, and antique knick-knacks that no one would want to steal.  


Steve passed and anxious glance in Danny’s directions. “You know what I’m thinking?”  


“Absolutely,” Danny said.  


The men went to work, moving books and knick-knacks aside, searching for a hidden mechanism. An antique lantern sat on the top shelf, its rusted handle in an upright position.  


“Danny.”  


Danny followed Steve’s gaze and pulled his gun from the back of his pants. “Go.”  


Steve also drew his weapon, and then he pushed the handle down on the lantern. The bookshelf separated from the wall and slowly opened, revealing a dark abyss.  


“Steve. Maybe we should wait and let the officers do the exploring when they get here.”  


Steve pushed past Danny without a word. Gun aimed into the dark room.  


“Okay. Maybe not,” Danny said, placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder, letting him know he had his back.  


They moved slow and cautious. The room smelled of stale cigarettes and the air was damp and chilly, like an underground basement.  


Steve ran a hand along the wall, looking for a light switch. Danny kept his hand on the trigger.  


Suddenly the room was cast in a pale glow, illuminated by one light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  


“Found it.” Steve said, stating the obvious.  


Danny’s gut twisted, and he wished the lights were still off. Because what he saw made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge.  


“Jesus,” he said, his eyes scanning the electronic spying equipment set up in the room. A large monitor displayed views of each main room in the house.  


“Fuck,” Steve said, almost in a whisper. His mind rewinding to an hour ago. Spread out on the couch, face down, Danny riding him hard from behind.  


In the living room, the camera was focused on the couch. The bedroom, bathroom shower, and kitchen were all displayed on the screen as well. Everything they’d done in that bungalow the last three days had been recorded by a perverted individual.  


Steve dragged in a deep breath, a red flush crawling up his neck, coloring the tips of his ears.  


A pliable armchair sat in the far corner of the room, covered in faded fabric. And a plastic crate full of flash drives rounded out the secret bedroom ensemble.  


Next to the chair, there was a four-foot-high door, framed in wood panel. Steve pushed against the door. Nothing happened.  


“This is how he gets in and out without being seen,” Danny said, running a hand along the wood panel. On the right-hand side, about five inches from the floor, there was a small round button, like an elevator call button. Danny pushed it and the door quietly slid open. Danny and Steve crouched and angled out the door, which opened into the back of the bungalow. The hidden door was undetectable from the outside, blending in as part of the wall that framed the built-in grill.  


And the bedroom window was only a few feet from that wall.  


“That’s what he was doing when I saw him,” Steve said. “Coming or going by way of the secret door.”  


“You think it was the Officer Holokai impostor?”  


Steve shook his head. “No way. The person I saw had a leaner frame. The fake Holokai could barely get out of the car without a struggle. He’d never fit through that hidden door.”  


Steve took out his phone and began snapping pictures of the hidden door while Danny took photos of the concealed room, and all the equipment.  


“Steve, look at this,” Danny called from the room.  


“Steve clambered back through the hidden door and stared at the gadget Danny was holding.  


“I’ll be damned. No wonder we couldn’t get a decent cell phone signal.”  


Staring at the cell phone jammer, Danny said, “This guy has some sophisticated equipment. You think he’s being paid to spy on unsuspecting guests?”  


Steve’s stomach churned. Unlawful recordings of people engaged in sexual activity were usually made for lucrative online streaming enterprises.  


Danny silently followed Steve’s train of thought. “You know, when these perverts record people illegally for streaming, they usually edit the video so the victims can’t be identified.”  


“That doesn’t make me feel better, Danny. This guy is violating people. He’s violated us. And I want to beat the shit out of whoever he is, and then bury him in the jungle.”  


“That won’t undo what’s already been done. What we can do is make sure he never does this to anyone else.”  


“You’re right. Let’s go find the hidden cameras, take photos, and send them to Lou.”  


“Steve, we’re outside of our territory here. And we don’t have authority to investigate a case in which we are also victims.”  


“Yeah, I know. But I don’t trust the authorities on this island. We’ll keep a record for our files, just in case.”  


Danny and Steve exited the hidden room and scoured the bungalow for the hidden recording devices. They found the first one, strategically placed inside the fireplace. There was also a device hidden in the base of the shower head in the bathroom. The third device was inside the clock on the wall in the bedroom. The last device was concealed in a smoke detector in the kitchen. They carefully removed all the devices and snapped photos of each one. Steve sent the pictures to Lou, with a text to print and file for evidence. A few minutes later, Steve’s phone rang. He put Lou on speaker.  


“What the hell kind of vacation are you two taking?” Lou said by way of greeting.  


“Long story, Lou,” Steve said. “We’ll explain when we get back.”  


“You know what…I don’t even want to know right now. Just don’t die.”  


“Copy that,” Steve said, disconnecting the line.  


Danny checked his watch. “It’s been over an hour since I called the sheriff’s department.”  


Steve stared out the window. “The Baylor company has several rental properties listed online. How big do you think this thing is, Danny?”  


“Big enough to hire someone to take on the identity of a dead police officer,” Danny answered.  


“You know what that means…”  


Before Steve could complete his thought, two police cars pulled up behind the Jeep. A tall, lean man wearing a law enforcement uniform stepped out of the cruiser. Had he not been wearing Nike sneakers with his fake uniform; he would have been more convincing as a cop. Pulling up the rear was the Officer Holokai impostor, driving the same SUV.  


“Shit!” Danny spit out. “Yeah, I know what that means. Someone in the Lanai City Sheriff’s Department is in Baylor’s pocket.”  


Steve and Danny pulled their guns out, eyes tracking the two men as they split off. The man impersonating Holokai headed toward the front door, while the other officer advanced toward the back of the bungalow.  


“Danny, you take the guy headed toward the back. I’ll handle the impostor.”  


Danny moved swiftly through the kitchen and out the patio door to head off Officer Nike Shoes.  


Steve unlocked the front door, swung it open, and aimed at the approaching man.  


“Take one more step and I’ll blow your heads off.”  


The fraud slowly raised both hands in the air, feigning shock as he stared at Steve through dark eyes. And then he seemed to change his mind, his hand moving toward the gun holstered on his hip.  


“Don’t do it!” Steve yelled; the barrel of his gun directed at the thug’s head.  


Terminating his next move, the impostor tried a different tactic. “Commander, what’s this all about?” We’re here to help. Please lower your weapon.”  


“Bullshit!” Steve said. “You’re not a police officer. And we know what’s going on in this bungalow. Put your hands in the air and get on your knees. Now!”  


The fake Holokai rolled his eyes and sneered at Steve. “Then you know you and your partner are in quite a predicament. Let’s go inside and discuss the issue like adults.”  


“You and whoever you’re working for are the ones in a predicament. Now, put your hands in the air and get on your knees. I’m not going to say it again.”  


“And then what?” Officer Impostor asked. “You’ll read me my rights? Put me in cuffs? Your way outside of your jurisdiction here, Commander.”  


“I warned you,” Steve said, his tone ice cold, enraged at the goon’s audacity. He pulled the trigger, taking out the impostor's right knee cap. The large man cried out and crumbled in pain as the bullet tore through flesh and cartilage, shattering bone. “Motherfucker! You shot me!”  


On the patio, Danny heard the shot ring out, just as the other officer inched around the corner of the bungalow, gun in hand. Both men froze at the sound, each wondering who’d taken the bullet. Danny sprang into action first, raising his gun. “Drop your weapon!”  


The thug locked eyes with Danny, staring down the barrel of his gun. The man’s hand was shaking, an unsteady finger on the trigger.  


“I told him this wouldn’t work,” the thug said. His bottom lip quivered, and his shoulders slumped.  


“I don’t want no trouble, brah. I’m just trying to feed my family. He didn’t tell me cops would be involved!”  


“Drop your weapon!” Danny demanded again. “Get on your knees, and then we’ll talk about it.”  


The guy’s eyes grew wide as saucers, as if the true reality of the situation had just hit him, like a wave from a tsunami.  


“I can’t go to prison, brah! I’m sorry,” he said, aiming the gun at Danny with a steadier hand.  


“Stop!” Danny yelled. “This is not a game. I will put you down.”  


The guy seemed to consider his limited options for a beat. Instead of pulling the trigger, he turned and ran.  


Danny put a bullet in the back of his thigh before he could get around the corner. The man collapsed on the spot, gasping in pain and sobbing. “Please don’t kill me!”  


“If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn’t be crying like a baby right now,” Danny said. He retrieved the goon’s gun and removed the bullets.  


“Danny! You okay?” Steve yelled, out of sight.  


“All good!” Danny answered, hauling the goon to his feet, the man crying out in pain, hopping on one leg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and comments. Appreciate the feedback.  
> Hope you enjoyed.

Danny helped the man hobble toward the front of the bungalow where Steve had handcuffed his injured suspect and thrown him in the back of the SUV. To keep the thug from bleeding to death, Steve wrapped the man’s knee with dressings from a first-aid kit he’d found in the bungalow.  


Danny shoved his suspect into the back of the cruiser and said to Steve, “This guy seems ready to spill his guts.”  


“Good. We need to find out what happened to our recordings, before we involve the authorities.”  


“We’re probably all over the Dark Web by now, babe,” Danny said, shaking his head. “We need to turn this over to officials that have jurisdiction.”  


“Danny, if people are going to watch us having sex in the comfort of their living rooms, we need to know for sure. Our reputations, and the reputation of the task force is at stake. Let’s hear what he has to say.”  


Steve and Danny slid into the front of the cruiser. The hoodlum in back whimpered in pain.  


“I need a doctor. I don’t want to bleed to death.”  


“A few minutes ago, you were contemplating suicide by cop,” Danny reminded him. “Claimed you couldn’t go to prison.”  


“I can’t go to prison!”  


“Then tell us who you are and what part you play in all this,” Steve said.  


“Wilbur Hale. I’m the IT guy,” the man admitted. “I set up and manage the recording equipment, edit the shit before it’s uploaded online.”  


“So, you don’t live stream?” Danny asked, trying to hide the relief in his voice.  


“No. Too risky.” Wilbur gasped through a wave of pain. “I edit all the recordings to hide the…uh…partakers identities.”  


“You mean to hide the identities of the unsuspecting victims of your crime,” Steve corrected through gritted teeth.  


“Yeah, all that,” the thug said, hanging his head.  


Danny wanted to pummel the guy, but instead, he said, “Let me get this straight. You hide in that room, watching and recording people engaged in intimate acts, and then you stream the edited the recordings?”  


“Yeah, something like that. Except I don’t hide in the room, sitting for hours watching people have sex. I set up the equipment to record before guests arrive. I come back each day to save the recorded sessions on a flash drive, wipe the hard drive, and set up for the next day’s activities. Once the recording is edited, it’s uploaded to the Dark Web.”  


“So, that’s what you were doing when I saw you behind bungalow the other night,” Steve said. “Collecting the daily recordings.”  


The goon seemed surprised. “How did you know that was me?”  


“You’re definitely as stupid as you look,” Steve informed the man. “You left shoe prints in the mud, idiot!”  


“By the way,” Danny said. “Cops don’t wear sneakers with their uniforms.”  


“Come on, brah! I’m bleeding to death!”  


Steve said, “If you don’t tell us where our recording is, I’ll drag your bleeding ass into the jungle, so the wild animals can have a feast.”  


“Jacob Phillips has your flash drive.”  


“Who is Jacob Phillips?” Danny asked.  


“That guy.” The goon pointed his thumb in the direction of the SUV, where the Officer Holokai impostor had passed out cold, thanks to the bullet Steve delivered to his knee cap.  


“What’s Jacob’s role in this?” Steve asked.  


“Jacob oversees the business activities for the Baylor properties on this island. He was hired by Tom Baylor”  


“You mean the criminal activities for Baylor Properties,” Steve clarified. “How many Baylor properties are involved in this Dark Web plot?”  


“Just two that I know of,” Wilbur said, his face pale and sweaty.  


“Why did you damage the boat and flatten the tires on the Jeep?” Danny asked.  


Wilbur looked genuinely surprised. “I didn’t do any of that. Must have been part of Jacob’s plan.”  


Steve wrinkled his brows. “Why would Jacob want to trap us on this island with no transportation?”  


“Here’s the deal. When Jacob realized you two were 5-0, he planned to squeeze you for cash, in exchange for keeping your sex tapes off the Dark Web. In his mind, the longer you’re stuck on this island, hold up in that bungalow, the more time you spend getting busy. You’ve already been here three days, and he was going to demand a couple hundred for each recorded session, so… you do the math. Extra cash in his pocket, on top of the lucrative salary he gets from Baylor.”  


Steve’s blood boiled with hot rage and Danny was stunned into silence. For what seemed like forever, they just stared at Wilbur as if he were an extraterrestrial sitting in the back of a police cruiser.  


The thug held up his hands in surrender. “Look, I told Jacob it was a bad idea, plotting bribery and all.”  


“So, that was your plan today? Come here and shake us down for cash?” Danny asked, glaring at the man.  


“No,” Wilbur said, shaking his head. “Everything changed when you found the hidden room. The lantern on the bookshelf has a silent alarm installed. When you lowered the handle, Jacob got an alert on his phone that room had been breached. Game over, brah.”  


Wilbur laid his head back on the seat, pain covering his face. “Look, I’ve told you all that I know. Can I get a deal for protection?”  


Steve ignored the goon’s request. “Who’s involved at the sheriff’s department?”  


“You’re gonna to get me killed!” Wilbur wailed. “If I don’t bleed to death first!”  


Steve locked eyes with Danny. They both understood what was at stake. Wilbur Hale could save them from a world of personal and professional embarrassment by keeping their intimate encounters off the Dark Web. However, they were cops, first and foremost. They’d inadvertently uncovered a bungalow full of evidence and captured two major players involved in an online pornography operation. It was time to call the governor and go through the proper channels to shut Tom Baylor’s criminal enterprise down.  


Steve informed Wilbur, “We’ll talk to the governor about a deal that includes witness protection for you and your family. But you have to give us more details.”  


The thug deflated into the car seat and moaned. “I can only give you names for Lanai Island. I don’t know who’s working the other property.”  


“We’re listening,” Steve said.  


“A couple of employees are moles within the Lanai Sheriff’s Department. Sherry Huang, the dispatcher, she works for Baylor. Sherry was actually out of the office today, so when you called the department and asked for Officer Holokai, the back-up dispatcher knew something was wrong.”  


Danny asked, “If the back-up dispatcher is not in the loop, how did Jacob know we’d called about the flat tires today?”  


“Kona Kane. He’s an officer with the sheriff’s department. Baylor recruited Kona four years ago. When any calls come in about this specific bungalow, Kona directs the call to Jacob.”  


“Where did Jacob stash our recordings?” Steve asked.  


“1050 South Nani Street. He keeps a cheap safe in his bedroom closet.”  


“We need one more thing from you, Wilbur,” Danny said.  


“I’m about to pass out!” Wilbur said. “What more can I tell you?”  


“You can tell us how to erase today’s session from the hard drive, since you didn’t get around to it.”  


A few minutes later, Danny was removing the recording of his afternoon romp with Steve from the computer’s hard drive, while Steve conversed with the governor in Oahu. After listening to Steve explain all the sordid details of their situation, the governor was rendered almost speechless. He politely tiptoed around the fact that Steve and Danny had been both unwitting victims and investigators of a crime ring providing online pornography to the Dark Web. Instead, he praised the men for uncovering evidence and establishing firsthand knowledge from one of the suspects involved.  


The governor’s office immediately contacted the authorities on the Island of Maui, who in turn dispatched a helicopter full of investigative officers to collect Wilbur, Jacob, and all the evidence in the bungalow, sans Steve and Danny’s Afternoon Delight recording.  


The governor also gave Steve permission to retrieve any data that might put members of the 5-0 Task Force in a precarious position. Steve knew the governor’s professionally devised request was really code for, “Go find and destroy that damned flash drive.”  


An hour later, while authorities were removing evidence from the bungalow, a tow-truck showed up to remove the disabled Jeep, and the driver offered Steve and Danny a ride to the center city of Lanai. They had one more mission to accomplish before leaving the island.  


************  


Steve pulled a newly rented Jeep alongside the curb in front of Jacob Phillips house.  


“This doesn’t look like the home of a man involved in a lucrative scheme,” Danny said.  


The small house, probably built around 1935, was perched on stilts and covered in a sun faded blue paint. The roof was declining, and stained white paint was peeling off the front door.  


“Shabby house, without a lot of neighbors around,” Steve pointed out. “Perfect stash house.”  


“I’m sure Tom Baylor has Jacob living nicely somewhere else,” Danny agreed.  


Steve parked the Jeep on a side street, two blocks from Jacob’s stash house. They pulled on gloves and quickly walked to the house. The backyard was conveniently obscured by a forest of trees, divided by a narrow dirt path.  


Danny framed his hands on a large, screen-less window and peered inside, while Steve searched for a rock big enough to smash the glass.  


“This is the bedroom,” Danny confirmed. And then he stood watch while Steve shattered the glass. A heavy tarp laying on the grass served as a protective shield from stray shards of glass as they climbed inside.  


Once inside, Steve and Danny searched the home, making sure it was empty.  


“Looks better in here than it does outside,” Steve said, heading straight for the bedroom closet.  


Danny stood by front door, gun in hand, while Steve toiled with the safe. After a few minutes of tense silence, Danny went to check on Steve’s progress. “How much longer, babe?”  


“Well, our reluctant informant was wrong. This is not a cheap safe,” Steve admitted. He placed the small safe on top of the dresser and poked the lock with one of the gadgets on his Swiss Army knife.  


Danny wandered to the broken bedroom window and checked the back of the house. Then he stood watch by the front door again.  


After what seemed like an eternity, Danny finally heard Steve yell, “Got it!”  


He hustled to the bedroom and stared at the flash drive in Steve’s gloved hand.  


“Are you sure?”  


Steve rummaged through the documents in the safe. “It’s the only flash drive in the safe. We’ll leave the rest for the investigators.”  


Danny gave Steve a grateful peck on his lips. “Time to go.”  


“Copy that, babe.” Steve shoved the flash drive into the pocket of his jeans, put the safe back in the closet, and ushered Danny to the window.  


The sound of a car engine and gravel crunching under tires stopped them cold.  


“Fuck! Are you kidding me?” Danny said, turning to stare at Steve.  


Car doors opened and slammed shut. Steve pushed Danny toward the window “Go!”  


Danny plunged out the window, Steve hot on his heels. They sprinted beneath the dark shadows of the trees, finding a broad tree trunk to hide behind. Two burly, olive-skinned men rushed to the back of the house. They stared at the broken window with confusion, and then scanned the backyard for intruders.  


“Baylor sent them to clean out the stash house,” Steve whispered. “With Jacob and Wilbur in custody, he’s trying to get rid of evidence before the police find it.”  


“We have what we need,” Danny said. “Let’s get out of here.”  


One of men in the backyard pointed toward the trees and yelled, “Someone’s out there! Behind that tree!”  


A loud pop of gunfire exploded in the air, and a bullet shredded the bark of the tree Danny and Steve were hiding behind.  


“Run!” Danny said, pulling on Steve’s arm.  


Steve and Danny tore down the dirt path, guns drawn as bullets whizzed past their heads.  


“Shit!” Steve said, slowing to return fire. He fired off three rounds, and Danny fired two, forcing the two goons to take cover. Steve and Danny continued to run, stumbling over underbrush until the dirt path trailed into another backyard. Danny stopped and bowed at the waist, resting his hands on his knees. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face as he tried to catch his breath.  


“You okay?” Steve asked, hands on hips, panting and sweating.  


Police sirens wailed in the distance.  


“Yeah, I’m fine.” Danny stood up straight and wiped sweat off his brow. “Did we lose them?”  


“I think so,” Steve said, eyes searching the path behind them. “Sounds like the cavalry is coming. Gunshots in the middle of the afternoon will attract attention.”  


“Please, let’s get the hell off this island!” Danny declared. “We have the flash drive, and the authorities have the evidence in the bungalow and two suspects in custody. Our job here is done.”  


Steve nodded in agreement. “It’s probably safe to circle back around to the car now. I don’t think our buddies will be hanging around, waiting for the police to arrive.”  


**************  


Steve and Danny sat in the waiting area of the governor’s office for their scheduled briefing. It had been a week since they had escaped from the so-called perfect getaway. With the evidence collected from the bungalow, along with Jacob Phillip’s and Wilbur Hale’s cooperation, the authorities in Maui had opened a comprehensive investigation into Tom Baylor’s criminal enterprise and seized all his rental properties. Now, as Steve and Danny waited to speak to the governor, Danny was nervously twirling a pen in his hand.  


“Danny, stop fidgeting. We’re just here for a follow-up briefing. We didn’t do anything wrong.”  


Danny stared at Steve like he’d just grown two heads.  


“Let me remind you of a couple of things we did wrong, Steven. We broke into a house to pilfer and destroy evidence revealing extremely pleasurable activities between the two of us.”  


“The governor specifically gave us permission to retrieve any data that might put members of the 5-0 Task Force in a precarious position. Remember that, Daniel?”  


“He probably didn’t think we’d retrieve it that way.”  


“It was the stash house of a criminal,” Steve pressed. “I think he’ll give us a pass on that one.”  


“Okay. Fair enough. But, do you think he’ll give me a pass for sleeping with my boss? Because technically, you are my boss.”  


“We’re two grown men in an intimate relationship,” Steve said, his voice soft. “If the governor has a problem with that, we’ll just have to make adjustments.”  


Danny raised his eyebrows. “Listen, I’ll walk away from 5-0 before I walk away from you. That’s the only adjustment I’m making.”  


Steve’s mouth curled into a grin. “I’m with you on that, babe. So, now that we’re clear on our priorities, I think you should choose our next romantic getaway. I didn’t do so well.”  


Danny chuckled. “How about a nice steak dinner and a movie at home next time. What could go wrong there?”  


Steve let out a robust bark of laughter as the governor’s assistant strolled their way.  


“The governor will see you now,” she said through a pleasant smile.  


“Perhaps the governor will have a few getaway recommendations,” Steve said jokingly.  


“Yeah, let’s lead with that,” Danny said, smiling wide. He followed Steve into the governor’s office, feeling a little more confident.

*End*


End file.
